The 7th Child
by ArriettyBlack
Summary: It is old legend that the 7th child of every wizarding family is very powerful. Voldemort knows this, he wants to capture Ginny and bring her over to the dark side. Kids of death eaters who go to Hogwarts help with the plan, but will Draco? Please RR!
1. Chpater 1 The Dream

Disclaimer- Sadly I was not smart enough to come up with the HP character and the HP world, they all belong to the genius J.K. Rowling...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- The Dream  
  
"I'm so sorry my Lord, please for-"  
  
"Be quiet Nott, or else I shall make you suffer"  
  
"Yes my Lord"  
  
"Even though Nott made a huge mistake It inspired me to form a new and I dare say better plan.."  
  
"Will you please share with us master?"  
  
"Yes, indeed I will Goyle. Now you all may know, well maybe the few of you who have half of a brain may know that it is old legend that in every wizarding family the 7th child that is born is extremely powerful. Now I think if we want to be more powerful than before we will need the 7th child from a wizarding family, pureblood of course. Sadly there is only one pureblood family that has seven children, I am of course talking about the blood traitors.. I'd rather not say their name..."  
  
"What would you like us to do my Lord? Capture the 7th child?"  
  
"Very good Lucius. You have always been one of the brighter ones..."  
  
"Thank you my Lord"  
  
"I believe we need to devise a plan to capture the child. Though I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what to do already, thanks to Mr. Potter"  
  
Laughter filled the room.   
  
"We need to use him to capture her. I dare say that Dumbledore-"  
  
Shudders filled the room.  
  
"- would probably of had him learn Occulmency by now, so I think we better steer clear of going into his mind encase he's half aware of what is happening. We need a set up to be staged at Hogwarts. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott- I will need your sons to help..."  
  
"Of course my Lord, they will be more than willing to"  
  
"I'm sure they will Lucius. Now if your sons are anything like you then I am not leaving Crabbe, Goyle, or Nott as the leader. Lucius, that is your sons job."  
  
"He will be very honored"  
  
"Good. Now go inform them. We shall keep working on a plan and update them, and they may even come up with a few ideas. And make sure they know to keep tabs on the blood traitor Ginny Weasley"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Harry! HARRY! Wake up mate!"  
  
"Ron! The death eaters, and Voldemort, they are after your sister!!"  
  
Harry turned over to see Ron standing beside him looking very worried.  
  
"Y-yo-you were just dreaming mate..." said Ron though he didn't sound convinced  
  
"It wasn't a normal dream!!!"  
  
"But, your learning occlumency now, you couldn't of had a weird dream like that. I mean, you've been loads better lately, it was probably just a regular dream."  
  
"IT WASN'T!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok. So tell me what happened"  
  
Harry retold his dream to Ron who was now sitting with his mouth open.  
  
"Oh, well there is nothing we can do now. We can tell somebody in the morning. Just um, let's go to bed. Night"  
  
"Yeah, all right"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So? How was it? Sorry it was short, but that is basically the general idea. Please review!! If you review then I will update it faster. Thanks a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter from Lucius

Disclaimer- Sadly I was not smart enough to come up with the HP character and the HP world, they all belong to the genius J.K. Rowling...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- The Letter from Lucius  
  
Draco woke up extremely early that morning by the Malfoy family's eagle owl.  
  
"What do you want you goddamn ruddy animal?"  
  
He muttered 'lumos' to see who the letter was from. Draco gulped when he saw whose handwriting was on front, it was his fathers. Lucius Malfoy never normally sent Draco letters unless he was in deep trouble, but then again sometimes he preferred howlers too. Draco's hand shook a little as he open the envelope, he saw a little, and very short letter fall out and read:  
  
Draco-  
  
I was at a 'business meeting'-  
  
Draco laughed, he knew that meant a death eater meeting   
  
-just a few short hours ago. and the dark lord has a personal request for you, Crabbe, Goyle , and Nott. He would like all of you to keep close tabs on Potter and the blood traitors youngest child, you know, the girl. See if he seems to be acting even more like his usual 'hero' self than normal, and see if she is acting worried or even stranger than usual. If you notice that then report it to me right away. I will not tell you any more now encase this becomes intercepted, though I highly doubt, but still....   
  
Do not tell Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott about this at the moment, they are so thick that they might ruin in in the precious early stages.   
  
Lucius  
  
ps  
  
bring up your goddamn transfiguration grade  
  
Draco put down the letter and though. 'What on earth did the deaths eaters and Voldemort (his father would kill him if he knew Draco said his name) want with Ginny Wealsey? He could of course understand their little obsession with catching Potter, though it seemed to him that he wasn't their main target now, it was the weasley.' He was lost in thought untill the sun rose and crabbe and goyle woke up. As he went down to breakfast with him he puts all thought of Ginny, his father and Potty to the back of his mind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Harry was sitting across from Ginny at the Gryffindor table as they hate breakfast with Ron and Hermione.   
  
"I- it's just- ok well I don't really know. I had like a dream, it was sort of a double dream I think..."  
  
"Well what do you mean?"  
  
"Well it's like this, I had this dream, and i'm pretty sure that it was about you, and then I like woke up and talked to Ron about it..Ron do you remebered what is was about?"  
  
Harry racked his brain trying to remember  
  
"...I just wished I could remember"  
  
"Harry you never talked to me last night"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never did, I slept all night long, you never woke me up to talk to me"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Well i'm sure if it was something really important you would have remembered. Well i'm off, see you later"  
  
Ginny got up and walked away leaving Harry Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Listen Harry, if it was really something to worry about i'm sure you would have remembered. Really important stuff gets through to you. It always has and it always probably will."  
  
"I know but it's jsut I have this feeling that it was imporant, and maybe it couldn't get through because of my occlumency lessons, and"  
  
"Maybe you were dreaming about second year Harry"  
  
"I don't think so, no I highly doubt it."  
  
"Well there really isn't anything we can do, now is there."  
  
"I think I should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Ok, yeah, alright fine, good idea, go ahead. we'll tell McGonagall where you are"  
  
"ok thanks"  
  
Ok so this was a little big longer than last time. Thank you very much to my 3 reviewers! Lol! I'm trying to be like JKR and leave little hints and clues along they way but I don't seem to be very good at it. And sorry it took so long to update. I moved and I didn't have access to my own computer for almost over a week, and then I started school wed which has already been very stressful! Lol just my luck, anyway please review, if you do I promise I will update much much faster! Thanks so much! 


End file.
